


Shine bright like a...

by vpif



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 80s, Ear Piercings, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, venom and the diamonds feat ocelot, и я тут же занемогла, лучшие друзья наемников это ну вы поняли, мне на глаза попался один концепт-арт от синкавы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: Веном замечает ее, когда Оцелот проводит ему краткий инструктаж по новым разработкам.
Relationships: Ocelot & Venom Snake (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 4





	Shine bright like a...

Веном замечает ее, когда Оцелот проводит ему краткий инструктаж по новым разработкам. Они уже успели осмотреть свежую AM-MRS-4R с улучшенной оптикой, модифицированный протез с сонаром, и среди разложенного на столах снаряжения маленькая серёжка с голубым бриллиантом выглядит бесконечно странно.

— Что это?

— Что? Ах, это... М-м. Помнишь те мелкие алмазы, которые ты нашел неподалеку от Да Виало Каллаи? — Оцелот морщится. — Не знаю, кто именно из R&D валяет дурака, но, видимо, решили, раз уж мы «Даймонд Догз»...

— Хм, — Веном подносит серёжку ближе к лицу, аккуратно зажав ее металлическими пальцами. Перекатывает, и грани ярко блестят ему в ответ в свете лампы. — Неплохо.

Оцелот удивленно поднимает брови.

— Тебе нравится?

— Пожалуй.

— Раз так, то я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Дам знать, как найду подходящий инструмент, Босс.

Веном коротко кивает, и они возвращаются к прерванному осмотру.

***

— Насчет той твоей просьбы, Босс, — Оцелот вызывает его по кодеку, и его голос звучит приглушенно на фоне шумящих лопастей вертолета. Веном открывает дверь, выпуская ДиДи, и грузно спрыгивает на платформу вслед за ним.

— Да?

— Я все подготовил, встретимся на медицинской платформе. Но прежде не забудь поговорить с людьми, тебя давно не было, они ждут.

Веном согласно мычит в кодек и отключается. Опускает взгляд вниз, глядя на кровавые следы от своих ботинок, и решает, что все же, что бы ни говорил Оцелот, _первым_ делом ему следует принять душ. Разговоры и медицинскую платформу он оставляет на потом.

Вечером он находит Оцелота в пустующем сейчас кабинете их штатного медика.

— Садись, — Оцелот машет ему в сторону низкого, круглого табурета на колесиках, выкаченного на середину комнаты, и Веном тяжело опускается на него — усталое после миссии тело дает о себе знать. — Все в порядке?

Веном только кивает и отталкивается стопами от пола, разворачиваясь, чтобы лучше видеть то, что лежит на столе рядом с металлическим лотком и бутылью спирта. Оцелот тем временем щелкает пластиковыми застежками контейнера и достает из него что-то, сильно напоминающее пистолет.

— Лучше всего управляюсь с ними, — довольным тоном замечает он. Машинка, при ближайшем рассмотрении действительно оказавшаяся пистолетом, но без привычного ударно-спускового механизма с крюком, смотрится очень органично в его руках.

— _Лучше всего_ с револьверами, — улыбнувшись краем губ, поправляет его Веном. Оцелот переводит на него взгляд и усмехается.

— Да. Ты прав, — он укладывает инструмент на ладонь и немного покачивает, не забывая попутно давать Веному краткую справку. — Перед тобой самый настоящий пистолет для пирсинга. Стал популярным не так давно, считай, новое слово в технике. Механизм действия довольно прост: мочка уха помещается вот сюда, потом при нажатии на курок пружина высвобождается и быстро сдвигает сережку. Довольно иронично, как хорошо военные разработки используются для безобидных развлечений, не находишь?

Веном неопределенно поводит плечом, следя за ладонью в красной перчатке. Когда Оцелот перехватывает пистолет за рукоять, ему на секунду кажется, что тот сейчас наведет его прямо на него. Но вместо этого Оцелот внезапно откладывает инструмент обратно на стол.

— Но он нам не подойдет.

— М-м?

— Если выбирать между ним и старыми добрыми иглами, то иглы с полостью внутри будут предпочтительней. Видишь ли, во-первых, пистолет довольно сложно стерилизовать, а, во-вторых, конец сережки недостаточно острый, поэтому она просто продавливает мочку уха, разрывая плоть. Выходит довольно неаккуратно, надо сказать.

— Я не буду спрашивать, как ты все это узнал.

— Тебе и не нужно, — пожимает плечами Оцелот, подхватывая со стола голубую упаковку со стерильной иглой-катетером. — Справа или слева?

— Хм... Пусть будет слева. Справа в моей голове как-то уже многовато лишнего, а?

Оцелот хмыкает, оценив редкую шутку. И тормозит в паре шагов от него, когда Веном, поймав свое отражение в зеркале, вдруг произносит: “Стой”.

— Перевяжу получше, чтобы не мешались, — правой рукой он стягивает с волос резинку, оставляя ее на пальцах.

Отросшие пряди распадаются сзади по его шее, и Оцелот почему-то немного меняется в лице, пока Веном в несколько движений быстро зачесывает их от висков назад, собирая обратно в тугой хвост.

— Вот так, — он опускает руки и, не придумав, куда деть их, укладывает на колени. Неподвижно замирает, выпрямив спину. Нельзя сказать, что он любит, когда в него втыкают иголки, но бесчисленные посещения медицинской платформы после миссий несколько примиряют Венома с тем, что сейчас должно произойти. Оцелот становится почти вплотную и фиксирует его голову, уложив пальцы на скулу.

— Будь понежнее, — зацепившись взглядом за красный шарф, произносит Веном.

— Конечно.

Он не видит лица Оцелота, но, судя по голосу, тот улыбается.

Резковатый запах спирта забивается в нос, когда Оцелот несколько раз прижимает влажный тампон к его уху. Потом отбрасывает его в стоящий на столе лоток, и Веном слышит, как хрустит вскрываемая упаковка и едва слышно скрипит кожа перчаток, когда Оцелот перехватывает иглу в пальцах.

— На выдохе, Босс, — командует он, приставляя ее к мочке.

Оцелот абсолютно спокоен. Опыт у него все же имеется — правда, не слишком похожий на то, что происходит сейчас, но он предпочитает это никак не комментировать. Краем глаза он замечает, как Веном опускает ресницы, когда острый кончик, преодолев легкое сопротивление, наконец, разрезает кожу. Он усиливает нажим, надавливая пальцами, и игла легко проходит дальше. Вокруг тут же набухает кровь, но ее совсем немного, и ему остается только продеть серёжку в полость, протащить ее вместе с иглой через прокол и завинтить с обратной стороны застежку. Все это занимает у него не больше секунд тридцати.

— Ну, вот и все, — Оцелот отходит от Венома, сощуриваясь и разглядывая свою работу.

Веном немного растеряно моргает, дергает рукой, рефлекторно собираясь прикоснуться к уху, но перехватывает чужой взгляд и хмурит брови. Поднимается со скрипнувшей табуретки и в один шаг преодолевает расстояние до зеркала.

— Как настоящий морской капитан теперь, — комментирует ему в спину Оцелот, на автомате сгребая использованные тампоны и иглу в мусорку.

— Ахав, ха? — Веном, все еще хмурясь, разглядывает свое отражение под ярким искусственным светом. Заняв свое место, голубой бриллиант, прихваченный металлическими когтями оправы, невозмутимо переливается в покрасневшей и все еще пульсирующей жаром мочке.

— На самом деле все пошло от старой традиции моряков носить серьги, чтобы, в случае смерти, их товарищам было бы на что похоронить их тело.

— Я все же надеюсь, что вы с Казом обо всем позаботитесь, если...

— _Босс_! — укоризненно прерывает его Оцелот. Они молчат несколько секунд, и он уже привычным, немного занудным тоном продолжает. — Не забывай дезинфицировать несколько раз в день по возможности. Если заметишь признаки воспаления, свяжись с медикам. И я не рекомендую носить его на разведывательные миссии, в солнечную погоду блеск может привлечь внимание снайперов.

— Я запомню.

— И придется сделать запрос в R&D, чтобы выпустили еще как минимум партию.

Перехватив в зеркале недоуменный взгляд Венома, Оцелот вздыхает.

— Не будь наивным, Босс. Через несколько недель половина Даймонд Догз будет хотеть носить такие же.

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее всего на концепте был вариант с бриллиантами, сделанными после 43 миссии, но у меня с этой идеей как-то не срослось.


End file.
